


the best thing

by BoomingSystem



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Don't wanna spoil the whole thing here, Donghae-centric, Eunhae is married, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I wish I was Hyejin tbh, I won't reveal much here, M/M, because hell yeah!, i wrote this out of nowhere, non-au, please give it a chance, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoomingSystem/pseuds/BoomingSystem
Summary: Donghae and Eunhyuk are practicing for their new song when Donghae suddenly starts to overthink their decision.
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 22





	the best thing

**Author's Note:**

> Take this as an early celebration of Donghae's birthday!
> 
> Happy reading <3 
> 
> Hope you'll like it!

the very best

It was becoming an habit for Donghae. To suddenly think over his decision – _their_ decision, really – but Donghae assumes he was more insistent on the matter. Were they really in their right mind at the time? Hell! Was _Donghae_ in his right mind? They probably must’ve chosen a better time for this, maybe in five years or even later on, when they would be just remembered as past Super Junior members while they worked their ass off in TV shows so that their fans wouldn’t forget about them.

He looks ahead at the mirror that is starting to fog and then take a look to his right. Hyukjae is immersed in a conversation with the trainer they worked with to come up with their choreography for “No Love”. Donghae also had a hand in the choreo, but he knows that if it was something serious, Hyukjae would come up to him first. So, he just uncaps his water bottle to take a sip and waits for their ten minutes break to be over.

Donghae is exhausted, he admits. These past months are taking a toll on him. He stayed up almost every day, his determination in making better songs for their fans making him feel less and less satisfied with his work. Luckily, he has Hyukjae to help and reassure him. Maybe Donghae was mean as Hyukjae mentioned so many times, for always calling the older in the middle of the night just to check on his progress – or, in Donghae’s opinion, his continuous failure in making a good song -. Of course, Hyukjae would always deny it, but Donghae still felt the weight of his failure every single time. Sometimes, Donghae felt sorry for making his partner worry over him, but he couldn’t help it, he would always need Hyukjae’s opinion.

All the times Donghae mentioned it and apologized for it, Hyukjae would laugh or dismiss his worried gaze. The older would say he always mentions it because he actually likes it and not the opposite, he would then say that he’ll be there anytime if Donghae needed him. And who was Lee Donghae to deny Lee Hyukjae, right? Donghae was so whipped for his best friend. Long gone is the shame for feeling this whipped for Hyukjae, he’s even proud now because the only thing he wants is for his partner to be happy.

A snapping sound takes his mind back to the present time. Oh right, they’re practicing. Donghae looks up from where he’s sitting next to the speaker to see Hyukjae showing his secretive smile that is only designated for Donghae. The latter smiles back and accepts the hand his best friend offers to lift him up. Hyukjae hoists Donghae up and only then does Donghae notices they’re alone. Hyukjae snickers when he notices Donghae’s frown.

“I know. I told them we would keep practicing just by ourselves. You’re so out of it. What are you thinking about?” Donghae sighs and turns around to look for his phone. Of course, his soulmate would notice his absent mind.

“I miss her.” Donghae tells him as he finds his phone and unlocks it to check if he has any new messages.

“I know.” Hyukjae’s voice is sad. “Me too.”

“I’m still wondering if it was a good idea, you know?” Donghae vents as he walks back to Hyukjae’s side.

“We discussed it so many times, Hae.” Hyukjae sighs. “Would you want her to be anyone else’s?” Donghae snaps his head back to Hyukjae and fiercely shakes his head.

“Never.” Hyukjae is smiling softly now.

“See? You don’t need to worry about it. I know we’ll loose some important things going on with her, but I swear we can catch up the time we lost later on.” Donghae looks back at his phone, resigned. “Why don’t we practice some more and we have a video call with her?” Donghae nods. Even if he feels like seeing her in person, they would probably have to wait another week to see her again. Donghae sighs and they go back to their professional stance as they’re back at practicing.

Two minutes in on the second run of their new song, a strong series of knocks is heard coming from their practice room door. Donghae and Hyukjae stop their routine and look at the direction of the door. As they can’t see clearly who it is, Hyukjae stops the song and calls out for whoever is outside to come in.  
As the door opens and Donghae realizes what is going on, he’s already practically running in the direction of the door. 

His baby.

Donghae feels like crying, he can’t believe it.

  
The practice room door is ajar now as his mother-in-law enters, in her arms holding half of Donghae’s life. Donghae reaches them first but he can hear Hyukjae hurriedly come closer as well. Mrs. Deokboon smiles as she sees the both of them and offers the little girl in her arms to Donghae, who quickly reaches for her.

“I thought you guys would want some time with your girl.” Mrs. Lee says as she hugs Hyukjae who’s not busy with the little bundle of joy who is now babbling happily at Donghae. Hyukjae thanks his mother affectionately before joining Donghae in babying their little daughter. Hyejin turns her head to look at Hyukjae and she drools a little bit as she smiles happily at him. Donghae feels so overwhelmed with love.

“How are you doing, little girl?” Donghae asks even if he knows she won’t be able to answer. Still, she looks back at Donghae and furrows her almost non-existent eyebrows as if trying really hard to understand what her dad is asking. “You look so healthy. Are you eating well?” He asks again and this time, Mrs. Lee gives him an answer. 

“She’s doing very well. She’s eating some new foods now as I told you before. She seems to love pears.” She comments as she closes the door she just opened.

“That’s really great.” Hyukjae comments as he subtly requests to hold Hyejin. Donghae caresses his daughter’s head and offers her to Hyukjae’s awaiting arms. Hyukjae bounces her up a little bit and smiles down at her, softly speaking with the little girl.

In those times, Donghae feels stupid for ever thinking it was a bad decision adopting Hyejin. His whole life is right in front of him and Donghae feels just so happy. He feels like his tired mind and all those sleepless nights he spent working in producing music pays off in those moments. He turns around to finally share a hug with his mother-in-law.

“Thank you for bringing her here, mom.” Donghae whispers to her, intimately. When they break the hug she smiles to him and winks.

“It’s no problem, really.”

Donghae looks back at the scene that is half of his life holding the other half of his life. In this very moment, Donghae could forget he’s an idol, that he has an album to promote. Even if he was inside of a practice room right now with his partner that has to promote alongside with him. In this very moment, he could only see his husband holding their daughter and he could feel complete once again.

Donghae interrupted the one sided conversation going on between Hyukjae and Hyejin by coming closer. He carefully circled his arms around the both of them. Hyukjae lifted his gaze to Donghae, revealing once again his secret smile for Donghae.

“I wish someday we could reveal her to the world, you know?” Hyukjae confides. Donghae sighs and smiles a sad smile.

“Me too.” But they know that it would take a long while. Sadly, they couldn’t just tell everyone else they adopted a child or that they’ve been married for 3 years now. Still, Donghae could find happiness in this secret life. He just wants his husband and his child to be safe and feel happy.

Donghae can only hope for a time where they could reveal their true relationship and their future together. But while it wasn’t possible, Donghae would enjoy the time he could spend with his family. And that’s everything Donghae could ever ask for.

Donghae leans down to place a kiss on his daughter’s head and reaches out to kiss his husband softly on the cheek.

“You two are the best thing I could ever ask for.”

The smiles he gets as answers from the two most important people in his life erases out all of Donghae’s worries in a second.

Definitely the best thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea while thinking I wish I was Eunhae's daughter lmao
> 
> I always call them my dads, so the idea that I wanted to be their real daughter, gave me this idea hahaha
> 
> I wrote this in less than an hour! while I had the idea for this fanfic a few hours prior. My other fanfics (that I still have to finish) must be so disappointed with me lol
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked it! EUNHAE RISE!!!!!!!! Congrats on their 20th friendship anniversary!


End file.
